<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff and Kink Writeoween Prompts by myliesboundbythread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767807">Fluff and Kink Writeoween Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread'>myliesboundbythread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>various - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 18:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot a day prompts of various ships of varying fluff and kink topics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluff and Kink Writeoween Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In no particular order my writing prompts for this month :)</p><p>1-  Grounding (partner helping their S/O with panic attack<br/>2-  Phone Sex<br/>3- Winter’s Day snuggles<br/>4- Stripping<br/>5- Sensory play (Sex/no sex?)<br/>6- Couples first public handholding<br/>7- Shibari<br/>8- Comfort<br/>9- threesome<br/>10- Hidden vibrator (making partner walk around with an active vibrator in)<br/>11-First kiss!<br/>12-Gloryhole<br/>13- Pregnancy cuddles<br/>14- Breeding<br/>15- Flowers<br/>16- Lingerie <br/>17- Strap-on<br/>18- Erotic Shopping (not  leading to sex but def blushes)<br/>19- Large cock/bulging<br/>20- V-day chocolate (making or giving)<br/>21- Sensory deprivation<br/>22- proposing<br/>23- Restraints/bondage<br/>24- wedding<br/>25- body worship<br/>26- Music<br/>27-Voyeurism<br/>28- Dancing<br/>29- Filming<br/>30- pictures/memories<br/>31- Tentacles</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>